


Prompt

by pensivejoon (pensivejimin)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Grooming, Hurt Carl Grimes, Molestation, Prison (Walking Dead), Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Carl Grimes, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivejimin/pseuds/pensivejoon
Summary: This is a prompt about grooming/rape recovery, proceed with caution.I haven't found any fanfictions of this type yet. If anyone has, please let me know and i will take this down, thank you!
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Prompt

I've had this prompt for a few weeks now but i don't really have the time to work on it and I don't think i could write it well, but I hope someone gets inspired.

Basically, i had in mind the prison storyline. Maybe between seasons or non-canon compliant. The group takes in someone new. He's a useful addition to the group (reasons could be specified), he's pleasant, charismatic, easy to get along and pretty much everyone likes him.

Since Rick trusts him, Carl trusts him too. After some time, he takes a liking on Carl. The grooming and the abuses start. He's never violent, he's manipulative and know what to say to get what he wants. Carl never consents nor is comfortable, but he doesn't really understands what's going on.

Since he never had the time/chance to properly learn about all those things (and it is not a top priority in the apocalypse), he doesn't know how awful those things are. He understands the concept of sex, but not it's ramifications. The character sees that and tells him that what "they" do is normal and there's nothing wrong. Since it's someone everyone trusts saying it, he believes, despite it, Carl doesn't feel relaxed, he feels bad and wrong but doesn't understand it. Maybe once he even tries to stop it, maybe points his gun to try to intimidate the character, but he doesn't have to courage to do anything. 

Carl starts changing without noticing. He gets more violent, gets mood swings, becomes distant and things like that. The group/Rick notices, but shrugs it off as teenagehood. 

Maybe they could find out when Carl let's it slip during a talk where the character isn't present. Or only to Rick. Maybe he talks as if it's not a big deal.

What Rick does to the character is up to you guys. I'd also like to see the aftermath, how they explain to Carl how those things are not ok and him getting to understand it all.

Please, have in mind that this is a serious topic, not used as a kink or trivialized.

Also let me know if i'm doing it wrong, if it's too much to ask or anything.

Sorry for any typos, English is not my first language.

If anyone gets interested and fills it, please tag me. Thank you!


End file.
